holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gecko Moria
Gecko Moria is a former Shichibukai who resided on the largest ship in the world, Thriller Bark. He is also the main antagonist of the Thriller Bark Arc who stole Brook's and various other beings' shadows with the use of the Shadow-Shadow Fruit. He took part in the Battle of Marineford and sided with the Marines, along with most of the other Shichibukai. Upon the war's end, he was stripped of his title and was to be eliminated by Donquixote Doflamingo, but managed to escape before he was killed, leaving Moriah's overall status unknown. Statistics *'Name': Gecko Moria *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 50 *'Birthday': September 6 *'Classification': Enhanced Human, Pirate Captain, Former Shichibukai, Paramecia Devil Fruit User *'Blood Type': *'Height': 692 cm (22'8") *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Shadow-Shadow Fruit *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Brian Drummond Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level | Small Town level *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ | At least Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Class K+ | At least Class K+ *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+ with Doppelman | Small Town level *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level+. Switching with Doppelman makes him very hard to kill *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range, at least a Kilometer with Doppelman *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Experienced *'Key': Base | Shadow Asgard Appearance Personality History Main Skills and Equipment Shadow-Shadow Fruit: A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to manifest and control shadows as a tangible physical form. With this power, the user is able to grab hold of their victim's shadow. They are then able to cut it with a pair of scissors as if it were a cloth. With the shadow, they are then able to place it into a lifeless corpse in order to create a zombie minion. The minion that is created retains the mannerisms and abilities of the victim. The minion, however, is only as strong as the body it is composed of. As for the original owner of the shadow, they will enter a two day coma once their shadow is separated from them. The Devil Fruit user can use this effect to their advantage in battle as the original owner is completely defenseless until they wake up from their coma or are woken up. The original owner of the shadow is then forced to remain in darkness as they will vaporize if hit by sunlight. Being unable to exist in light, the original owner is also unable to cast any sort of reflection and is also unable to be photographed. *'Doppelman': Moria's shadow fights for him, it hits like a solid being but has logia-like intangibility and shapeshifting powers (it can become a swarm of bats, for example) - Moria can switch positions with Doppelman instantly. Relationships *Straw Hat Pirates Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Captain Category:Former Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:One Piece Characters Category:Antagonist